


Coffee

by chronicallyraz



Series: Drabbles and One-shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fear, Loss, M/M, Magic, Sad Magnus, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: Magnus doesn't know how to make coffee without his magic





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back. Kind of. I know I have been pretty much absent for a while. Things were tough for a bit but I am good now. Of course I wrote this because I like pain :)
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting is a bit off, I am posting this on my phone so it's a bit harder to tell

Magnus realises he doesn't know how to make coffee. He normally just summoned it from that place around the corner or used his magic to adjust his drink and make sure it was just as he wished it to be. 

 

He didn't know how to make coffee. He has a coffee machine of course. Largely because it looked pretty, so he wanted it. Not because he intended to actually use the damn thing. 

 

Magnus knows he had grown used to having magic, that it made him kind of lazy when it came to mundane things. He wonders if he was technically a mundane now. After all, what was he without the thing that was the very essence of his being? 

 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Magnus thinks. An image haunts him, it always haunts him. The uselessness and the nothingness. 

 

Alec was lying on a bed, Silent Brothers desperately trying to keep him alive. Catarina and Tessa and several other incredibly talented warlocks were there too. They were pouring their magic into Alexander. But it wasn't Magnus’s magic. 

 

The first person he had loved in 100 years was dying and Magnus couldn't do a thing to save him. 

 

The real issue wasn't that he had given up his magic, the issue was that he had given up his magic to save Alec and now he couldn't save him. 

 

It was a powerless feeling. Magnus hates feeling powerless. He misses the buzzing of his magic underneath his skin, just begging to escape. More than anything he misses Alec. His Alec.

 

He sees Izzy called and he feels his chest constrict. He prays to Alec's angel, though he knows he will not listen. Magnus realises this is the first time he had cared about that. 

 

He calls Izzy, the joy in her voice a relief. Alec was going to be okay. His Alexander was going to make it. 

 

He takes a cab to the Institute and rushes inside. He holds Alec tightly and kisses him and sees that beautiful smile that lights up the whole world. 

 

With Alec by his side, the fact that he can't make coffee doesn't matter anymore. Together they can face anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on twitter @razofthelake


End file.
